


Questions for John

by maybe



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, quiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe/pseuds/maybe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's got a lot of questions and John's got answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions for John

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a little fluffy thing that I just thought up. (Also, for those of you that have read A Process of Elimination: I'm going to update soon, I promise. I've been a trifle busy lately, but another chapter is currently in the works! Thanks for your patience!) ^.^

Sherlock was set up with his laptop on the sofa when John arrived home from the clinic. "John," Sherlock said calmly, as soon as John had removed his coat and shoes. "Can I trouble you to answer a few questions?" he asked. John was already in the kitchen, fixing his usual cup of tea. "It's for an experiment," Sherlock added. John gave him a wary glance from the kitchen. He seemed to ponder the harm done in allowing Sherlock to ask him a few things about himself. He evidentially decided it would be minimal, if harmful at all. "Yeah, okay," John responded, taking two mugs- one for each of them- into the sitting room. "Good," Sherlock said, straight-faced. "Let's begin."

\--

"One. Do you prefer blue eyes or brown?"

"What kind of experiment is this, Sherlock?"

"Just answer the question."

"Not yet. Why are you asking me? What's this for?"

"Science, John. Obviously. Now, if you'd please just answer?"

"Alright. Blue, I guess."

"Two. Which is more attractive: A good sense of style, or a good sense of humor."

"Uh, humor. Where are you getting these questions?"

"Three. Great legs or great arms?"

"Legs. Seriously, Sherlock...."

"Four. Do you prefer sleeping in or waking up early?"

"You know I have to get up early for work."

"That's not what I asked. Which do you prefer?"

"Well....sleeping in would be nice."

"Five. What are your hobbies?"

"Cleaning, because I'm the only one that cares, apparently. Amateur crime scene investigation, I guess. Assisting a tosser of a flatmate with his inexplicable strange experiments..."

"Six. Are you a cat or dog person?"

"Cats, definitely."

"Definitely?"

"Puppies are cute until they grow into snarling German Shepherds that bite you when you're six years old, thoroughly ruining your opinion of dogs."

"I see. Seven. Do you enjoy long, romantic walks on the beach?"

"What the hell kind of question is that? Seriously, Sherlock, why are you even-"

"I'll take that as a no, then?"

"It's a bit of a cliché. So, yeah. No to that."

"Eight. Do you prefer brunettes or blonds?"

"Oh....I don't know. It doesn't really matter, does it. It's what's on the inside that counts, isn't that what everyone says?"

"I'm not looking for a Miss Congeniality winner, John. Just a straight answer."

"Fine. I guess if I really were to choose, I'd say I like brunettes better."

"Nine. Do you believe in the supernatural?"

"Rubbish. Of course not."

"Ten. How do you feel about alcohol?"

"It's....good. Why?"

"Eleven. How do you feel about drugs?"

"Medically speaking, they can be very useful, obviously. Recreationally....well. Everyone makes mistakes or wants to try or what ever. I know Mycroft and Greg mentioned that you were uh....that you were an addict in the past and um...."

"And?"

"And I'm glad you're healthy and clean now, because I- wait you are clean, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, John. Now, then. Twelve. Tall or short?"

"Women? Tall or short women?"

"Tall or short?" 

"Sher-. Whatever. Well, I'm fairly short. So I suppose tall is kind of unavoidable."

"Thirteen. What time of day is best for sex?"

"SHERLOCK!"

"This is just data collecting, John. I won't judge you. Obviously if I release the results-"

"Results?!"

"Yes. If I release the results at all, I will make the experiment anonymous. You have nothing to worry about."

"Fine. Well, then, if it's so bloody important.... morning sex."

"Fourteen. Would you rather die young, having had an incredibly exciting life, or die old, having had an entirely boring life?"

"Entirely boring?"

"Entirely."

"Well, young then."

"Fifteen. How do I take my coffee?"

"Black, two sugars."

"How do I take my tea?"

"With milk. What is this, the How Much Do You Know About Sherlock Holmes Show?"

"That's quite a lengthy title for a television program, John." 

"Oh, you know what I mean..."

"Seventeen. How can you tell that I'm angry?"

"You either rant about it or you sulk and refuse to speak to anyone. It's not that hard to tell."

"Eighteen. How do you fix it?"

"Well, I usually just leave you alone. Tea helps, too, sometimes. You can be a bit of a baby, you know. But you get over it."

"Nineteen. What do you fear most?"

"....well it might've been serial killers at one point, but obviously that's out of the question now. I do still fear being strangled to death."

"Twenty. Are you a jealous type?"

"Um....I suppose. A little. It depends."

"Twenty-one. Where is one place you wish to travel?"

"Well...I don't know. I hear Japan's interesting. And Americans are always bragging about the beauty of Hawaii...."

"Twenty-two. What is your opinion about keeping secrets?"

"In a relationship, or in general?"

"Let's say relationship."

"Well, then. I think there's such a thing as knowing too much, and everyone deserves their privacy. But people should be honest with each other if they're planning to be together."

"Twenty-three. What is your opinion of homosexuality?"

"Er, Sherlock...I told you before. It's uh... it's all fine. Really."

"Twenty-four. Do you believe in making sacrifices and compromises for someone you love?"

"Well, yeah. Of course. You can't get everything you want and er...well it's all about making compromises isn't it?"

"Twenty-five. Do you think we go well together?"

"Excuse me?"

"Answer, John. It's really quite simple."

"Well....I..... yes. Yes, we...we go well together."

At that moment Sherlock sprang up from the couch, nearly knocking the laptop to the floor as he did so. "Brilliant, of course that proves it!" He said, grinning. "What proves what?" John asked, confused. "These questions have given me enough data to confirm my original hypothesis," Sherlock answered, as if that would explain everything. "And that hypothesis was?" John asked. "That I'm your soul-mate, so to speak," Sherlock said, still smiling proudly. John tried to think of something to say. Something like, 'What do you mean, soul-mate?' or 'Sherlock, I don't feel that way' or even his usual 'I'm not gay'. But what came out was, "Wait....does that mean you think I'm _your _soul-mate?" "Obviously," Sherlock replied. He then headed back to his room. "I'll see you in the morning, then," he called over his shoulder. "Why?" John asked. Sherlock peaked back around the doorway, smiling somewhat-deviously. "Answer number thirteen." John blushed deeply. My, things were going a bit backwards, weren't they?__


End file.
